He Who Tends the Geese
by Luckysee12
Summary: A rewrite of my old fic Goose Boy. When Prince Matthew loses his title because of his brother, how will he fare as he becomes nothing more than the boy who tends to the geese?
1. The Beginning Before the Beginning

Once upon a time, as usual fairy tales begin, a son was born to King Francis and Queen Alice of the Kingdom of Caef, after years of trying. They named him Matthew Marius-Galen and stroked his soft blonde hair and cooed at his violet eyes, like those of his grandmama's. He grew to be a soft spoken and bright child, spending his time in the gardens, peeping from the chrysanthemums and the tulips, or the libraries, sitting in window seats with a heavy volume settled on his lap.

A few short years after the birth of Matthew, another son was born, named Alfred Ferdinand-Kenelm. His hair was a shade lighter than his older brother's and he had his father's clear crystal blue eyes. He was much more rowdy than his older siblings, preferring to lurk in the stable yards where the wild stallions roamed, and to listen to the gruesome tales the knights and townsfolk liked to tell to each other on cold nights by the fire.

When the princes reached marrying age, there was only one princess also of marriageable age, living far away in the kingdom of Hican. It was soon decided that both princes would travel to Hican, and one would be chosen to marry the princess and gain the throne to Hican, the other returning to Caef, to later marry and gain the throne of Caef.

The sons were to be sent off with a trading group and several guards, laden with silvers and golds. Before they left, the King clasped his sons' hands, and wished them well, and warned them of the dangers of the world, and gave them some advice to win over a princess. The Queen looked at her children proudly, tears in her eyes, and told them to watch over each other, and to be safe.

Matthew and Alfred set off, waving goodbyes to their parents, their mother trying not to cry and their father wiping a tear from his proud face. And from there they went off to seek a princess's hand and her love. This, my children, is where the real story begins.


	2. A New Identity

The first few days of travel were through a forest, days spent on horses, nights by a fire on the forest floor. Within a week, they had gotten to the center of it, the darkest part. The men were wary of their surroundings, and the watch was doubled. Prince Alfred complained to his brother of saddle sores, and Prince Matthew would hum and humor his brother. "It's fun to go riding for a few hours, but not for such a long journey."

Another week saw them out of the forest, into the kingdom of Tilai and to a modest inn called the Grey Man that they stayed a few days to replenish their supplies and to rest. Prince Matthew and Prince Alfred decided to share a bed, as they had as children, so more rooms were available for the other travelers.

On the first night, Prince Matthew had a meal down in the tavern part of the inn, having their specialty of meat and potatoes. His server was a man with white hair and red eyes, and a loud voice. He introduced himself as Gilbert, and had laughed when Matthew requested wine, as it was not a usual inn staple. Matthew quickly changed his decision to whatever ale they had, and felt embarrassed. Gilbert served him his ale, and Matthew proceeded to eat his meal with gusto.

By the time three days had passed, Gilbert and Matthew had become friends. Before their group left, Matthew had hugged his new friend, wished him luck with his courting of a local girl named Elizaveta, and bid him farewell.

They spent the next month passing over farmland and through villages, occasionally spending a few days at an inn to rest properly. Another week in and the path began to climb upwards into the mountains. They got to a small valley between two mountains, and finally reached the borders of the kingdom of Hican.

They began their descent into the valley, and were only a short distance to the nearest village when Matthew wondered aloud, "I wonder who Princess Sakura will choose?" Alfred stiffened on his horse and replied "She's going to choose me." Matthew turned sharply and looked at his brother, his tone was oddly cold and fearsome. "What makes you so sure?" He asked softly. "I'm going to be the only one there for her to choose." Alfred said. "You're going to go there as a...a servant."

Matthew didn't argue, Alfred was much stronger, and Matthew hadn't much interest in marriage yet. He was confused with how his brother was acting, but he meekly agreed. He was told to put on a set of clothing one of the traders had, and switched horses with one of them. "Don't tell anyone about this Mattie." Alfred said to him. "Swear by the heavens." Matthew took a deep breath and nodded. "I swear by the heavens." The rest of the group was paid not to tell.

They continued three more days, before they reached a palace, nestled at the foot of the steepest mountain. The widowed King Yao of Hican brought forth his oldest daughter, Princess Sakura, and her younger siblings, Prince Im Yong Soo, Prince Hikaru, Princess Mei, Princess Lien, and Prince Kasem.

The King had not heard there were to be two princes, so he welcomed Alfred as the only prince. King Yao dismissed the gaurds that had accompanied the Princes to rest in their palace, and only Matthew was left. The King asked Alfred about him and Alfred replied. "He is one of the servants I brought with me. Give him something to do, so he won't be idle."

Matthew connected eyes with his brother as he was sent out of the palace courtyards, and could have sworn Alfred's face crumpled with...regret? Matthew looked forward, as he was lead outside the city to a smaller collection of houses and fields. "This is the worker's area." The man escorting him told him. A woman with a green ribbon in her hair and suspenders approached them and introduced herself as Laura.

"I'm guessing you're a new worker, huh?" She asked, and not waiting for an answer she jumped to her next question. "Have you worked before? You look kind of pale, and-" She grabbed his hands suddenly, flipping them over "You don't have any callouses at all. Of course I get the greenhorn." She muttered, pulling him to the largest building in the area. Matthew attempted to look back at his escort, but he had already left, sealing his doom.

"I suppose you could watch over the sheep, but they might be too much at first." Laura thought out loud, bringing Matthew into the large building which was lined with benches like a dining hall. "This is the mess hall. There's two meals a day, one before work and one after. Work begins when the sun rises and ends when it sets. We only get Market days and rainy days off. Got that?" Matthew nodded quickly.

"You'll be working with our goose girl, Katyusha. Geese should be easy enough at first. You'll report here tomorrow morning, since it's too late now to head out, and I'll introduce her, and she'll show you the ropes." Matthew stuttered out a response, and Laura dragged him again to a small shack, three shacks down from the mess hall, and told him that it would be his new home. "You got the standard issue stuff, anything else will have to be bought with your pay at market day."

Laura gave him a quick nod and a cheery 'goodbye' before shutting the door and disappearing. Matthew looked around the badly lit shack, and saw an old straw bed and a few other amenities. He sat down on the bed, put his head in his hands and sighed. This was not his week.


	3. We Be Together

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for being late with this chapter, I've just been slow going, and working on a public computer with a sticky space bar.**

**Someone had asked me how i got the kingdoms' names, and to be honest? They're just anagrams and similar sounding words. Caef is an anagram for Face,as in Face family. Hican is China. Tilai is Itali(a). The Grey Man is an anagram i use a lot meaning Germany. The reason the princes have two middle names, is for a more 'royal' feel, and because they each have a French and an English name.**

The dull morning sunlight streamed through various cracks of the small room, dust dancing through the beams. Three soft knocks roused Matthew from his sleep, mumbling gibberish before rising and opening the door. A woman in overalls with silvery blonde hair stood before him with a shy smile on her face. "Ah, pryvit, you Metyu…Matyo…Matvey, correct?" She asked.

Matthew took no notice of the way she said his name, several world leaders had strange ways of saying his name, such as Matej, Matas, and Mattityahu. "Y-yes, that's right." Her smile brightened. "My name Katyusha, I will be one you work with today. I am sorry for bad Common Language, I from Kiev. You woke late, so Laura asked me get you." Matthew nodded numbly, still sleepy.

"I will meet you by mess hall once you put pants on." She giggled and turned away. Matthew looked down to remember he had taken his pants off the night prior, and now only wore, his long tunic just long enough to cover him. Matthew blushed and shut the door as he heard a few girls in the yard giggling as well, and one man had covered a younger girl's eyes and steered her away. After becoming fully clothed, he began his way to the mess hall, avoiding eye contact with anyone he had previously seen in the yard.

Katyusha was ready for him, leading him down a dirt path, past several fields filled with various livestock. A few greetings were called to Katyusha, most remarkably being a small boy, a taller brunette, and a glasses-wearing boy calling rather old fashioned, formal greetings. There was a small pen full of geese near the end of the trail, surrounded by fields. There was just a large swarm of grey and white, orange bills and beady black eyes permeating the mixture. Katyusha stood, hands on her hips before them. "We take them to mountain bottom in morning, bring back at night, yes?" She asked him, her voice lilting up at the end.

They brought the geese the few miles to the base of the mountain. Matthew was having an issue with a certain few mean gander snipping his legs with their beaks,and cutting up his kneecaps, and once chasing him. The distance wasn't horrible, even though he was not completely used to it, he still had enough stamina to walk awhile. Living in a large castle did that to you. His back hurt some, from the rough bed, but he was optimistic enough to think about how the day was at least nice.

The geese were allowed to wander at the mountain base,the grass being sweeter and greener in the clearing, and Katyusha sat Matthew down by a large tree. "Best place watch for wolves and bears." She said. They sat in silence for a short while before Katyusha began speaking again. "I have a younger brother, Ivan, and a leetle sister, Natalya. Ivan works with sheep. Natalya stays home with Grandfather." She left a pause here, as if to hear what he might say before continuing. "I come from Kiev. One day, Grandfather comes, with leetle boy, and leetler girl, from Ruska. We come Hican work, buy new house, big one for more leetle children when we get older, we all be together like a family."

She sighed, and looked to their hoard of white ankle biters. "We be together." Matthew thought back to his own family,and even though Alfred had been so terrible, it was hard not to think of him as the eight year old who always dragged critters into his room, from frogs to the gardener's dogs, and one time he attempted a horse. "Yeah." He said lamely, looking out over the geese.


	4. Bond Between Kingdoms

Queen Alice held her swelling stomach with one hand, her other clasped by her husband's. "I don't feel right, just signing away our child." She said softly, her eyes fixed on her husband's. "It will be alright, mon cher trésor." King Francis insisted, lightly squeezing her hand, rubbing her soft hand with his thumb. "I know this isn't the best choice, but I fear if we do not bind our kingdoms in some way, we may have a war on our hands. I detest it, but marriage is the only way to bind our kingdoms now." He lifted her chin with his hand.

"Remember when we we betrothed to unite Caef and Bracland?" He chuckled lightly, his fingertips tracing from her cheek, to brushing a freed lock of blonde over her ear. "We absolutely hated each other-" She began to protest, but he gently interrupted. "At first, yes. But we grew to love each other, did we not? Il va bien se passer. I'm sure King Yao would not have any monsterous children. He and Queen Odval couldn't have an evil child if they tried. I'm sure our child will have a wonderful marriage." He said, assuring his queen.

She sighed, and ran her hand over her stomach one more time. "Very well. But I won't like it one bit."

* * *

_"Dear King Yao Wang of Hican,_

_It is a glorious time in Caef, as I have just given birth to a second son, Prince Alfred Ferdinand-Kenelem. I have written you this letter to ask for a change in that agreement we had made just six years ago. I wish for the agreement to be held on my side for either of my sons, and future children, so they may choose their wife themselves. I know you'll hear my askance, as you chose Odval of your own accord so long ago. I also say that as you have your children Princess Sakura and Prince Im Yong Soo, they may have a husband or wife of their choosing. I understand your other children are yet too young for any sort of marriage, so I would not ask it of them._

_Congratulations on the birth of Prince Hikaru and Princess Mei. You and Odval are lucky to be blessed with twins. I send my best wishes to your family._

_Signed,_

_Queen Alice Genovefa-Cyneburga Bonnefoy of Caef"_

* * *

_"Dear Queen Alice Bonnefoy of Caef,_

_I apologize for returning your letter so late, as when it arrived, the child within Odval had kicked for the first time, and I'm afraid in my excitement, I had knocked my letter off my desk or had misplaced it, and have only now found it, long after our child, Princess Lien, had been born. I believe that your proposal is a well thought one, and I believe it will give our children at least some choice in their future. I have enclosed a picture of my oldest daughter, Princess Sakura, so your children may know who their future bride may be. _

_Signed,_

_King Yao Wang of Hican"_

* * *

_"Dear King Yao Wang of Hican,_

_My sons are very pleased with the portrait you have sent, and have asked me to send their best regards to your daughter. It has seemed to have been so short of a time, yet your Sakura is already 6 summers, and my Matthew 8, and Alfred but 5. I also send my regards to you and Odval, and your five dear children. May your crops be pleasant, and your fortunes high._

_Signed,_

_Queen Alice Genovefa-Cyneburga Bonnefoy of Caef"_

* * *

Sooner than she wished, Alice watched her little boys mount their horses. Matthew, her oldest and tallest, seemed but a small child, clinging to her skirts and listening to her read him old stories of faeries, witches, and flying bunnies. She could see him, nurturing that maple tree of his he planted in the back garden, watching it grow until it was taller than he was, and reading underneath the red autumn leaves. He was intelligent and sweet, even if he was a bit quiet at times.

Alfred was her fighter. He would sneak into the pig pens and try to wrestle the pigs, who usually would beat him instead. He'd play in the mud and roll down hills, ride his horse at breakneck speeds but never too hard, as he always cared for his horse. She remembered him scoffing at Matthew when he planted his maple tree, but when he thought no one was looking, he raced out to the opposite side of the garden from the maple sapling, he planted a cherry pit. He'd tend to it at night, and slowly took care of it when he thought no one was looking. Her big bad boy was a softie at heart.

Alice watched as her beloved husband told their sons of warnings of the travel, and fought the tears in her eyes. After her husband was done, she stepped forward to them. "Promise me to watch out for each other. Stay safe, for your dear old mother." She rubbed fiercely at her cheeks for a moment. "Alfred, make sure your brother isn't too outspoken, and Matthew, please don't let Alfred get into trouble." Her boys looked like they'd protest for a minute before they mutely nodded.

She sighed shakily and stepped back. Trumpets rang out as the caravan began to move out, and her boys were faithful and were waving until they were out of view. Alice slumped against Francis and sobbed. "My-y boys. My l-little ba-baby boys..." She cried out, muffled into Francis's shoulder, as he lead her back inside. "I know, ma charmante épouse. I know."

* * *

**Queen Odval is Female!Mongolia. Bracland is a mixture of Ireland, Scotland, Britain, and Wales. This is a bit of backstory, explaining why both the princes would go, versus Matthew just inheriting the throne. Also, in response to a reviewer, Katyusha and Matthew are friends in this story only, not lovers, just like the original. Alfred is not getting with Ivan either, and Alfred's motives will be explained in time. Thank you my lovelies for 300 views, 5 follows, and 3 reviews. It makes my day :)**


End file.
